VOCALOID companions
This is a listing of Official VOCALOID companions and pets The term "companion" or "pet" was a term fans (and illustrators) began using as a method of identifying the creatures or objects specifically related to VOCALOID mascots. Some companions have a biography listed on official sites, by the illustrator, or company. The companions also form a starting point for the marketing of merchandise based on the VOCALOID. The companion has no effect on the software itself and is done purely for decorative reasons. : Go to - Navigation — Comments Companions and pets Classification In terms of classification, it is generally considered that "companions" and "pets" earn their classification when: *They have an 'owner' that has a VOCALOID™-powered vocal released. This includes characters from games with vocals powered by the VOCALOID™ software, as well as privately obtained licensed vocals. *They officially are illustrated with their owner on a software box or website. Derivatives are not classified as "VOCALOIDs" nor are characters powered by other software such as UTAU and neither are supported by YAMAHA Corporation. Character list By default, characters are sorted from newest to oldest. Navigation VOCALOID Tanuqn • Point • Xiao Hua • Morio Shishou • Jasmine Kenkyuuin • Sakiko • Zundamon • NOVA • CUBI • Previous and Forward • Long Cube • Black Cat • Cat Ear Box • Speaker • James • Gompang-i • Savami Vsinger Tian Dian • Shi Tian • Bei Chen • Yi Xian Qing • Fei Tanuqn pet.PNG| Point character.png| }} xiao hua.jpg| Rana pet bear.png| }} Rana pet dog.png| }} Rana pet bird.png| }} Zzm x zundamon.png| }} NOVA.png| Cubi by sartika3091-d7j9rta.jpg| Other pets by sartika3091-d7jiw8f Previous Forward.png| Other pets by sartika3091-d7jiw8f Long Cube.png| Other pets by sartika3091-d7jiw8f Black Cat.png| Other pets by sartika3091-d7jiw8f Cat Ear Box.png| Other pets by sartika3091-d7jiw8f Speaker.png}} tian dian image.jpg| Shi Tian.png| bei chen.png| yi xian qing.jpg| fei bird.jpg| Illu PowerFX Vocaloid Oliver.png| Crecrew mascot new-edit.png| }} Sabami the cat.png| Profiles NOVA NOVA is a little droid companion presented on MAIKA's software box. According to the artist, Noriko, it accompanies MAIKA, is a VFO unit (Voice Flying Object, a pun to UFO) and it was designed to mark a difference in relation to past VOCALOIDs. NOVA acts as a pet, microphone and speaker, and despite being genderless, it's referred to as female. The name for the droid was fan-given, and was chosen based on a small poll started on October 16 through MAIKA's official Facebook page.link On December 22, "NOVA" was chosen as the winning namelink The second most voted name, "Gertrudis", stems from an inner joke in relation to Akuo's insistence that the name of the new Spanish VOCALOID should be Gertrudis.link According to Noriko, the idea of creating a pet for MAIKA was a suggestion from her boyfriend. She tested several "face" designs for NOVA. Among the designs there was a smiley-like face, a simple face with a waveform mouth, and some variations of the current cyclops-like design. CUBI and Co. CUBI is a digital cubic companion device that functions as a CD Player, and is presented on YOHIOloid's software box. CUBI is 14 cm tall and weighs 300 gm and has the ability to fly, with the speed measurement of 10 kilometers per hour. The artist, Sartika, originally didn't plan to give him a name, but after seeing that some fans began to refer to him as "CUBI", she stuck with it. According to artist, CUBI can't speak, and the only word he can say is "YO", derived from YOHIOloid's name. YOHIOloid is also the only person who can understand and communicate with CUBI. He cannot change his facial expression, but is still able to show his emotions through other means. The rest of CUBI's family was later conceptualized, each one with a particular shape, facial expression and function.link Tian Dian and Co. Along with the other members of Vsinger, there are five pets which are featured in the promotional anime series for the franchise, primarily episode 5. With the exception of Tian Dian who was living with Tianyi beforehand, the other pets do not seem to have an origin within the anime series and the only creature to be "found" during the anime was Yi Xian Qing. Tian Dian (天钿) is described to be a fairy of music who is the companion of Luo Tianyi. Tian Dian is 10 years old and 30 cm tall. She is not able to speak but has the ability to transform into Tianyi's microphone. In the 5 part promotional anime, it's shown she is also able to grasp objects with her "tail". She has had three different pieces of official merchandise. She was featured along with Luo Tianyi as a figurine, but also had her own plush toy that was available for purchase on Taobao. She also appeared on a mug along with Tianyi. A module for her was created for the concert held at the Shanghai Exhibition Center during the POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO and she appeared during Tianyi's performance of Be My Boy. Shi Tian (释天) is the big cat-like who accompanies Yuezheng Ling. Shi Tian is 10,000 years old and 200 cm tall. He is described to be very old and wise. He is very self respecting, and he does not allow anyone to come near him, except for teenage girls with pure hearts. He is very stable and accepting to people he likes. He is also tolerant of Ling, even though she uses him as a pillow to sleep on sometimes. He has the ability to transform into her electric guitar. Bei Chen (呗辰) is a dragon-like companion of Yuezheng Longya. Bei Chen is 50,000 years old, described to be very wise and is the oldest of the Vsinger pets. He has the ability to transform into Longya's drum set. His design complements his owner, as "Lóng" (龙) means "dragon" in Chinese. In October 2015, he appeared in a promotional art piece that was showcased during an event in Nanjing. Yi Xian Qing (一弦青) is the flower-like companion of Mo Qingxian, a member of Vsinger. Yi Xian Qing is a year old and 20 cm tall. She is described to be a purple flowered creature. She is the youngest of the 5 pets of Vsinger and she has the ability to transform into Qingxian's bass violin. According the the mini promotional anime series, Qingxian found Yi Xian Qing alone in a patch of grass and has kept her ever since. Fei (绯) is the phoenix-like companion of Zhiyu Moke, a member of Vsinger. Fei is 500 years old and 20 cm tall. He has a wingspan of 60 cm, and his feathers are usually white but turn red when angered. He often argues with Moke and is very childish. He has the ability to transform into Moke's winged-keyboard. "James" "James" is a male American Goldfinch that is presented on OLIVER's software box. The bird was included on the software box because the artist, Dappleback, felt that it made the art look a little more balanced and complimented OLIVER's then to be released design. It is also a little nod to the fact that many Americans worked on this project.link The name of the bird was left to be decided amongst the fans and eventually "James" became the popular choice. Despite its popularization, this fan-given name remains unofficial according to VocaTone staff.link James has since developed his own identity and personality apart from OLIVER, this is evident with activities such as being the co-maintainer of OLIVER's Twitter account and being able to 'talk'. link VocaTone also played on James' popularity during the PV Dinky Dink No Time To Think, where he can be seen wearing sunglasses.link And on April 1, 2012, VocaTone ran an April Fool's joke announcing that James would become a VOCALOID3 voicebank.linklink Gallery References Category:Related characters